Goodbye
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Wave your hand and say... good bye.  RenIchi, Shounen ai.


**GOOD BYE**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**OOC, Typo, Shounen-ai, Don't Like Don't Read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Z.E.N<strong>

Kadang suasana tenang seperti ini terasa begitu menyakitkan sekaligus membuat dua sosok yang saling berhadapan merasa ingin membawa diri mereka mendekat. Memberikan satu sentuhan yang saling menenangkan. Tapi apa itu bisa?

Kenyataan yang membuat mereka terhenyak. Kalau bisa mereka ingin lari saja, menghindar.

Mereka tetap bungkam, sampai ada satu suara yang menginterupsi keheningan itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak pernah yakin dengan ini… Ichigo."

Ada satu harapan yang diam-diam muncul. _Kami-sama_, jangan biarkan ini terjadi.

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah, Aku mengerti."

Bohong.

Ichigo tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang didepannya ini memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkannya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa begitu sulit untuk melepaskan seorang Abarai Renji dari hidupnya. Hey, dia bukan laki-laki cengeng. Terlahir sebagai anak sulung membuat Ichigo tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tangguh, namun untuk saat ini saja, ia membiarkan perasaan melankolis itu mengalir dalam dirinya.

Sedangkan sosok yang satunya terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia terlampau sulit untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu kalimat. Perlahan pemuda dengan rambut merah itu, menipiskan jarak yang sebelumnya tercipta, hingga akhirnya ia dapat menatap jelas wajah Ichigo. Pucat. Itu yang dapat ia simpulkan, entah berapa lama Ichigo memaksa tubuhnya untuk tetap terjaga hingga lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya juga ikut menebal.

Perlahan, jemari Renji menyusuri bentuk wajah Ichigo. Ia ingin menyentuh pemuda berisik yang beberapa hari belakangan ini menjadi pendiam. Ini juga berat untuknya.

Jika saja gender mereka tidak sama, tentu keadaannya akan berbeda. Mereka tidak akan berpisah. Tepatnya dipaksa untuk berpisah. Dua keluarga yang sama-sama keras kepala membuat hal ini semakin sulit. Renji atau Ichigo yang harus pergi. Dan Renji memilih untuk meninggalkan. Dan ternyata rasanya sama saja. Ditinggalkan ataupun meninggalkan, kedua hal itu tetap menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo memejamkan mata, meresapi sentuhan Renji pada wajahnya. Ia biarkan saja, karena ini mungkin yang terakhir. Padahal biasanya, Ichigo akan menampik tangan Renji sebelum berhasil mencapai dirinya. Mereka memang punya 'ikatan' tapi tetap saja, Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan kepala nanas itu menyentuhnya sembarangan.

Mereka menyembunyikan 'ikatan' yang hampir dua tahun tercipta sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku tahun ketika _Karakura High_. Orang-orang hanya menganggap mereka sebatas sahabat dekat saja, tidak lebih. Sampai akhirnya semua terungkap. Keluarga mereka marah besar. Ini adalah aib.

Reaksi paling keras datang dari keluarga Renji. Mereka tidak ingin anak tunggal yang diharapkan memberikan pewaris harus berakhir di pelukan seorang laki-laki. Dan dengan sepihak, Renji diputuskan untuk pindah ke Paris, melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Juga meninggalkan Ichigo.

Beruntung mereka masih mempunyai teman-teman yang mendukung, meski tidak secara terang-terangan, tapi itu cukup sebagai penopang disaat situasinya semakin sulit untuk mereka berdua.

"Renji…"

"Hm?" jawab Renji tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak tahan lagi, ego yang ia pertahankan sebagai seorang laki-laki hancur sudah. Dengan mata yang tetap terpejam, Ichigo mulai berucap lirih, "jangan pergi."

Satu dekapan kuat membuatnya terhenyak.

Ichigo membalas dekapan Renji dengan sama kuatnya, seolah tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu pergi.

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi," Renji menguatkan pelukannya. "Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau perintah Tou-san tidak bisa dibantah? Aku mohon mengertilah. Kalau kita tidak berpisah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan keluargaku padamu."

Tiba-tiba sja Ichigo merasa muak. Entah muak terhadap apa, ia tidak tahu. Dengan kasar, dilepaskannya pelukan Renji. Ia mulai mengambil jarak.

"Ichi…" desah Renji frustasi.

"Terserah kau saja, Abarai!"

Dengan langkah berat, Ichigo meninggalkan Renji yang masih mematung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo… kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

Jawaban ketus seperti biasa.

Rukia mengeleng prihatin. Pemuda orange ini seperti orang lain saja. Dipandangnya wajah Ichigo yang semakin pucat dan dengan gerakan cepat, tangan pemuda itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya., "jangan menyiksa dirimu."

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannga ke arah jendela café, dimana ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berjalan kaki atau lalu lintas yang mulai sedikit sepi mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan kenapa ia dengan nekatnya menghubungi Rukia hanya untuk menemaninya keluar. Dan sekarang mereka malah hanya duduk-duduk di café yang kebetualan masih buka dengan ditemani dua gelas cappuccino yang hampir tak tersentuh.

Mendadak Ichigo berdiri, membuat Rukia mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita pulang saja."

Hah! Nampaknya menghadapi orang yang sedang patah hati memang memerlukan kesabarannya ekstra. Rukia pun mengekor di belakang Ichigo dengan pasrah.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari café menuju rumah Rukia, mereka nyariis tidak bersuara. Sebenarnya Rukia benci dengan suasana mirip pemakaman begini, tapi ia coba untuk menghargai Ichigo yang mungkin sedang memikirkan Renji. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu terluka.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Rukia berkata, "terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Ichigo mengeleng, "aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Rukia tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, "kau bicara apa, sih. Seperti orang lain saja."

Dengan canggung Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "aku pulang dulu."

"Ya." Balas Rukia singkat sambil tetap tersenyum manis. Setelah sosok Ichigo mulai menjauh, tiba-tiba mata violet gadis itu melebar. Ia akhirnya paham kenapa Ichigo bersikap lebih kacau hari ini.

Besok adalah hari keberangkatan Renji ke Paris.

"Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Ichigo pergi ke kampus dengan perasaan malas. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang akhir-akhir ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani. Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada sisa waktu sepuluh menit sebelum masuk kelas. Dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Sekedar membeli minuman. Sepertinya ia mulai dehidrasi. Ck! Bisa-bisanya si kepala nanas membuat hidupnya berantakan begini.

Setelah mendapat meja yang kosong, Ichigo segera meneguk kopinya, tapi cairan hitam itu nyaris membuat Ichigo tersedak ketika melihat siapa sekarang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Renji? Kau…"

"Ichigo."

Sontak Ichigo berdiri, namun gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat rasa pusing yang hebat kembali menyerangnya. Sebelum semua berubah gelap, sempat terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya dengan cemas,.

"ICHIGO!"

**.**

**.**

Renji menatap wajah tidur Ichigo yang terlihat begitu damai. Jemarinya tidak lepas menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Sesekali diusapnya rambut orange itu dengan lembut.

Sungguh ia benar-benar panik ketika melihat Ichigo pingsan tadi pagi. Ia hanya ingin melihat Ichigo untuk yang terakhir sebelum berangkat ke Paris. Beruntung jadwal penerbangannya diundur menjadi nanti malam.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, dan ini artinya waktu mereka semakin sempit. Renji berharap agar Ichigo cepat sadar dan ia bisa mengatakan kalimat yang selama ini ia tahan. 

_Aku menyayangimu._

Renji melirik jam yang tergantung di kamar rawat Ichigo, berusaha mengabaikan waktu yang memang sekin cepat. Dan ia akhirnya menyerah.

Padahal, dengan mendatangi kampus tadi pagi, ia ingin mencuri sedikit kebersamaannya dengan Ichigo. Bukannya menghabiskan satu hari penuh di kamar rumah sakit yang penuh bau obat. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus megalah pada kenyataan.

Getaran di saku celana membuat Renji melepaskan genggamannya hanya untuk melihat sekilas pada layar ponsel berwarna merah itu tanpa ada niat untuk mengangangkat panggilan tersebut. Ia sudah paham.

Kembali diamatinya pemuda yang tampak begitu rapuh itu, terbaring dengan infus dan tubuh yang menyusut dalam waktu singkat. Renji miris melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini. namun mereka memang sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi.

Perlahan, Renji merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelipis Ichigo. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ia berika. Renji memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma mint yang menguar dari rambut Ichigo. Mengingat aroma itu dengan baik di otaknya. Karena ini yang terakhir.

"_Sayonara_, Ichigo." Ucapnya lirih seraya beranjak dan akhirnya menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Dan tanpa Renji tahu, Ichigo pun mengucapkan hal yang sama, kali ini dengan tambahan air yang mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam, "_Sayonara_, Renji."

_**FIN**_


End file.
